Demigod Secrets
by Hay Of The Meadow
Summary: Percy had just called Annabeth to gather everyone. And he meant everyone. He just didn't expect her to call her sister from Gotham City... Rated 'cause I'm paranoid.
1. Prologue

Prologue:

Robin looked up from the zeta controls. "Well?" Aqualad asked. "They traveled to Manhattan. But what's in Manhattan?" The rest of the Team that was present looked puzzled, also. "Well. Whatever is there, we are following them. They **are** our teammates. We must help them," Aqualad stated. "Robin, set up the zeta. Let's go." Robin just smirked. "Done. You lost me at 'Whatever'." Aqualad just nodded. "Let us go." The rest of the Team followed Aqualad and Robin through the portal.

**Mwhahahahaha! That's all you get right now! I'll probably update on Monday or Tuesday… I hope I remember! Just remember, this is one of my first fics. So constructive criticism is appreciated! Accepting name suggestions.**

**-Hay**


	2. 1: In Which They Disappear

Chapter 1:

Annabeth hung up. Percy was being vague. Very vague. But the message was clear: gather everyone and meet at Mt. Olympus. Otherwise known as the Empire State Building. That meant a battle was coming. And it was time to call _her_. Annabeth started walking toward Athena cabin. She wanted privacy for this phone call.

On the way, she passed Clarisse. Annabeth stopped. Stupid, stupid! She still needed someone to gather everyone!

"Clarisse? Could you do something for me? I need you to gather everyone and get them to the vans. I'll meet you there. I need to make a phone call." Clarisse gave her a curious look.

"The battle's starting soon? Are you calling Allie?" Annabeth only nodded. Clarisse grunted.

"Good. I've missed her." Annabeth gave her a strange look, then walked away. Slowly.

When Annabeth arrived at the cabin, she looked around before walking in. She wanted _absolute_ privacy for this phone call. She slowly dialed the number, long ago memorized. She picked up on the third ring.

"Hello?"

***Line Break!***

Artemis laughed. It was the perfect day with the Team—No, her _friends_. The "team-bonding day" was spent on Wally's suggestion. They went out to the new laser tag place in Happy Harbor, then went to see a movie. Picked by Artemis, of course. She couldn't help but laugh at the irony; it first looked like an average action/adventure type of movie that everyone loved, but it turned out to be about this ninja girl, whose ninja father ordered her to kill her ninja because he was from a rival ninja clan. Of course, Wally laughed, and the rest of the team just gave them funny looks. They were heading back to the Cave, when Artemis's phone rang. But of course, it had to be _that_ number.

"Sorry guys gotta take this," She hoped that Conner would be too nice to eavesdrop on her. She answered.

"Hello?"

"Artemis?" She smirked.

"Who else?"

***Line Break!***

Annabeth sighed with relief. She was afraid that she wouldn't answer.

"Artemis?" She could hear her smirking.

"Who else?" Annabeth smiled. Gods, she had missed her sister! She took a deep breath.

"We need you here. The battle will happen _today_. Meet me at the phone booth. Then we will go to Mt. Olympus." The line was silent for a while.

"Okay. I'll be there. I need to bring some friends. Meet you in 30 minutes?"

"Yes. Is it okay if I bring Clarisse? She wants to see you."

"Ummm… Okay? Roy might freak out…"

"Okay. See you in half an hour."

"Kay. Bye." She hung up. Annabeth sighed. This was going to be a _long_ ride…

***Line Break!***

Artemis looked grim as she returned to her friends.

"Wally. It's time. They need us. Let's go." Wally's eyes widened, then a determined expression came over his face. He looked around carefully, then zipped over and scooped up Artemis, bridal-style. Kaldur stopped them before he could zip off.

"What are you doing? Where are you going? And it is time for what?" His tone was calm and quiet, but with an authoritive air. Artemis only smiled bitterly.

"It is time for the battle to begin."

And with that, she and Wally zipped off, leaving rest of the Team very, very confused.

***shrugs* I'm trying make the chapters longer. It was longer in my notebook. I'll try to update Friday or Monday. Most likely Friday. I'm just happy I got soome many reviews!**

**Immortal Horse: Thank you! But I've decided to call it Demigod Secrets.**

**twister: How's this chapter?**

**Readingisdabest: Better?**

**Alya Rose: Thanks! No, I didn't get my notes from Abby back. I've decided to scrap that story.**

**Storm Dragon Wolf Princess: I'm trying to make my chapters longer. My chapter 1 was 3 1/2 pages long in my notebook, but only 1 1/2 on Word...**

**Phantomfanatic0312: I'll try to send you the chapters. At this rate, I'll have 3 beta readers!**


	3. 2: In Which They are Found

**I keep forgetting the disclaimer! I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, or Young Justice. I wish they would join the Dark Side... MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

Chapter 2:

Wally slowed as he and Artemis entered the Cave. She jumped out of his arms and swatted him on the head.

"Nice, Baywatch. Go slower next time." Wally pouted.

"We had to go fast! Otherwise, they would have followed us!"

"Wally. Shut up."

"Why?" Wally's eye twitched.

"I'm calling Roy."

"…Fine." Artemis smirked.

Roy picked up on the second ring.

"What?" His tone was the snippy, why-the-hell-are-you-calling-me-right-now kind. Artemis replied with an even snippier I'm-calling-for-an-important-reason-so-shut-up kind of tone.

"Get your butt over here. They need us in Manhattan." He was silent.

"I'll be there in five." He hung up. Artemis sighed.

"Wally, go get something to eat. We're gonna need it."

***Line Break!***

Annabeth could hardly contain her excitement. But dread was mixed in there, too. Excitement because she hadn't seen her sister in several years. But dread for the reason she came. Clarisse fidgeted next to her, her ADHD getting to her. Annabeth's thoughts were interrupted by Clarisse speaking.

"I don't see why we're waiting by this… This phone booth," she sneered.

"You'll see," was all Annabeth would say. Clarisse was about to reply, when she was interrupted by a "Recognize, Artemis B07, Kid Flash B04, Speedy B08." Clarisse's mouth hung open as a red-headed boy yelled back, "IT'S RED ARROW!" The other red-head snickered. Annabeth looked smug.

"That's why we're here." The two boys finally noticed that they had an audience. The first red-headed boy started to glare at the blonde.

"Why are they here?" Annabeth could tell he was pissed.

The blonde replied, "Relax, they know." He didn't stop glaring. The blonde ignored him, and tackled Annabeth, squealing "Annie!" Annabeth smiled. Clarisse pouted.

"Thanks, I feel so loved."

Artemis got back up. Then she tackled Clarisse.

"Riss!" Annabeth smiled.

"So using that one…" she mumbled.

"Shut up, Princess." Was all Clarisse could get out.

"So," Annabeth started, unintentionally saving Clarisse," introduce me to your friends."

Artemis got off Clarisse.

"The short red-head is Wally, and Mr. Grumpy Butt is Roy." She turned to Wally and Roy. "The blonde is my sister, Annabeth, and the brunette is Clarisse." Annabeth smiled. That was the spunky, sarcastic girl she knew! Annabeth quickly sobered, remembering why they were here.

"Come on." She started to walk away. "They're waiting for us."

***Line Break!***

Everyone was starting to get impatient. Percy had called them here for a reason, right? So why was he waiting? Percy would not start without Annabeth, though. When the camp vans had pulled up, Annabeth was the first out, dragging Clarisse behind her. That had confused Percy. Aren't they supposed to be mortal enemies? Yet, they had disappeared together, and that was nearly ten minutes ago. The group of demigods was starting to fidget, thanks to the ADHD. Travis was starting to complain.

"Why are we just standing here? Let's go!" But Percy would not budge.

"We are not starting without Annabeth."

Just as he said that, he spotted Annabeth and Clarisse down the street with two red-heads, and another blonde. He watched as the shorter of the red-heads look ahead and seemed to recognize some of the kids in the group. Percy blinked, as the kid seemed to disappear. He was startled out of his reverie by a sudden scream and laugh.

"Wally! Don't do that!" Conner screamed at the red-head, apparently named Wally. He had snuck up behind him and scared him.

"That's what you get bro, for trying to glue my hand to the doorknob last time we met. But you should have seen the one Arty pulled on my friend! She convinced a girl he went out with to say that she was pregnant, and he was the father! It was hil-ar-ious!" Percy was confused. Did this Wally know Conner? Travis and Conner burst out laughing, as did the rest of the Hermes cabin. "Man…," Travis gasped, "I… wished I could see his face!"

"Yup," Percy decided, "Wally is definitely a son of Hermes. But what about the rest…?" his thoughts trailed off.

The rest of the group had arrived. Annabeth came to a stop next to him. The rest mingled with the other demigods.

"The shorter red-head is Wally, the taller is Roy, and the blonde is my sister, Artemis." She whispered to him. He had decided that Roy was a son of Apollo, as he was talking to Michael Yew. Artemis was a daughter of Athena, as she was talking to Malcolm Shelve, son of Athena.

"Weren't you going to say something, Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth whispered.

"Oh…Right." Percy cleared his throat. Everyone's attention immediately snapped to him.

"So… Right. We need to…" **(I don't feel like writing the rest of the speech. I also don't have the book with me. So sue me.)** "And we can't take no for an answer. So let's go." He concluded. He led the group into the building.

***Line Break!***

"- And you should be sorry too! You could have saved him, and you didn't!" Hermes was right in the middle of his rant, when a sudden change came over him, as if somebody flipped a switch in him. "I should be going. But one last thing." He turned to Wally, who was near the front. "Nice job last week. You got him good." Wally blushed, seemingly knowing what Hermes was talking about. "Nice job, Kid." Only Wally, Roy, and Artemis caught the double meaning. Hermes flashed away. **(Hehe… See what I did there? No? Aww, come on!)**

***Line Break!***

Percy, Annabeth, Wally, Artemis, and Roy were the first off the elevator. The first thing they saw were four teenagers. They seemed to be waiting for Wally, Roy, and Artemis, and they did not look happy. Wally and Artemis groaned. "We're in trouble, aren't we?" Wally asked.

**I meant to say that in this chapter, I referenced it. Sorry Alya! I will probably update next Monday. Anyway, WOOHOO! *Happy Dance* I GOT 12 REVIEWS! Thanks you guys!**

**10/9/12 Edit: Fine, Sam. I editted it out.**

**11/2/12: Fixed something that didn't make sense.**


	4. 3: In Which We Kill Some Monsters

**I don't own Young Justice or Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

Chapter 3:

30 minutes earlier…

Wally and Artemis had just zipped off to who knows where. The team was in a daze. "Where had they gone?" was the only thought. Robin was the first to recover.

"Well? What are we waiting for? Let's go!" Kaldur was next. He nodded.

"They most likely have returned to the Cave. Let us follow them."

Five Minutes Later…

When the team had arrived, Wally and Artemis were gone.

"Robin, check the Zeta. See if they left for another destination." Robin nodded.

Robin looked up from the Zeta controls.

"Well?" Kaldur asked.

"Someone, Roy I suspect, tried to cover up their tracks. But I was able to track their location. They're in Manhattan. But what's in Manhattan?" The rest of the team looked confused, also.

"Well, whatever is there, we must follow. They are our teammates. And our friends. Robin, set up the Zeta. Make sure the League cannot track us."

Robin smirked.

"Done. You lost me at 'Whatever'." Kaldur only nodded.

"Let us go." And the rest of the team followed Kaldur and Robin through the portal.

*LINE BREAKING!*

"Ummmm…. Manhattan looks very, uhhhh, interesting." Megan said.

"You mean disgusting." Conner added helpfully.

"Hey… If disgusting means gross, what does gusting mean?" Robin pipes in. Everybody just groaned.

"What's wrong with my words?" Robin looked confused.

They had been walking down the street, totally ignoring everything during this conversation. Otherwise, somebody would have noticed a large group of kids heading into a building. That included their teammates.

They wandered around for a few more minutes, until Robin had the brilliant idea of asking someone if they had seen their missing teammates. They walked into the nearest building (which happened to be a McDonalds) to ask the said question.

"The worker said that a few kids were in here earlier. Said something about the Empire State Building?" he looked puzzled by this revelation.

"Perhaps we should check this… Empire State Building?" Kaldur inquired.

Robin shrugged.

"Worth a shot."

*LINE BREAKING!*

The only things the team saw in the lobby was an elevator, and an old guard sitting at a desk, reading a book with a flower on it.

"Excuse me." Megan asked, "Have you seen a red-headed boy and a blond girl? Their names are Wally and Artemis." She smiled sweetly. The guard grunted.

"A blond and a red-head? You wouldn't believe how many I saw. They went to the top." He frowned. "You're mortal, aren't you? You can't go to the top." Conner objected immediately.

"Why not"

"Ummm… Only one group at a time at the top. Plus, that was a pretty big group that went up. Just wait for your friends down here." Conner heard him mumble.

"They should pay me more for this job. Son of Iris, and they give me this job. 'Meet new mortals,' they said. 'Good pay.' They said. Bah! I should quite." Conner relayed this, via mind link.

"He doesn't sound very happy." He added.

"Yeah. But who's Iris?" Megan asked.

"Iris is the ancient Greek goddess of rainbows." Conner and Robin said, almost simultaneously.

"But what does it mean? Is it some sort of code?" Kaldur asked.

"I don't know, Kaldur, I don't know." Robin replied.

*LINE BREAKING!*  
20 minutes later…

Robin was getting impatient. Even calm Kaldur and sweet Megan were at the end of their patience. He was about to suggest going to go get something to eat, when the elevator dinged. A black-haired boy, a blond girl, Artemis, Wally, and Roy stepped out. The black-haired boy and blond girl did not seem to recognize them, but Wally and Artemis groaned.

"We're in trouble, aren't we?" They asked.

*LINE BREAKING!*

"What were you thinking?" The dark-skinned boy asked. Percy immediately dubbed him "Fish Boy". He smelled like the sea to him. Annabeth thought he had the same air of leadership as Percy. Anyway, the boy did not look pleased. In fact, none of the rest of the kids (The red-head girl dubbed "Ms. Preppy", the small, black-haired boy named "Spiky," and the taller, black-haired boy, "Muscles." in Percy's mind.) looked happy. Artemis seemed to shrink back a little but then shestood up straight.

"Family matters. Now go home before you get hurt."

Spiky scowled behind his sunglasses.

"You know what we're capable of. We can handle whatever you're doing." Wally shook his head.

"No, Rob. You don't know what we're up against. Not this time." Spik- I mean, Rob scowled again.

"Don't make me bring B into this." He threatened, "And GA, BC, and F into this," He added. Wally, Artemis, and Roy all paled.

"Oh gods no, don't tell them!" Wally begged. Muscles cocked his head.

"Gods?" Artemis glared at Wally. He had the decency to look sheepish.

"Oops?"

*LINE BREAKING!*

Artemis turned towards the blond girl.

"Please, Annabeth? Can we tell them?" The girl gave her a look.

"Why?" Artemis started to look desperate.

"They may be able to help us!" Another look.

"How?" Artemis walked over to her, and then whispered into her ear. The blonde's grey eyes widened, and then she nodded. Artemis walked over to the rest of the team.

"Come one," she said, "Let me explain everything."

*LINE BREAKING!*

Artemis led the team out of the building. She looked distracted, until Wally tapped her.

"Arty? Are you going to tell them?" She glared at Wally.

"Of course I'm going to tell them! I was wondering how to start! And don't call me Arty!" Robin coughed at that exact moment, which suspiciously sounded like 'Lovebirds!'. The two "lovebirds" glared at him. Robin just smiled.

"Anyway," Roy interrupted the soon-to-be-staring contest, "Artemis, are you going to explain or not?" Artemis sighed.

"Have you ever heard of Greek gods and goddesses?"

*LINE BREAKING!*  
10 minutes later…

"—So you're telling me that Greek myths exist?" Robin questioned. Wally winced.

"Yeah. But don't call them myths."

"And you are the children of said gods?" he continued.

"Yes." Artemis replied.

"And an evil titan has returned from the Underworld, and is attempting to destroy all of Western Civilization?" he finished.

"Yes!" Roy, Wally, and Artemis said, exasperated.

He grinned and cackled.

"Then why didn't you say so!" He turned to Kaldur. "Let's go kill some monsters!"

**New chapter! I really need to write the next chapter... And figure out when the story ends... Anyway, I'll probably update next Monday. And really, am I the only one that's noticed this but: Annabeth - Blond hair, gray eyes. Artemis - Blond hair, grey eyes. Ding ding! We have another daughter of Athena! Next topic! Woo Hoo! I got more reviews! And the only one I can remember specifically was readingisdabest's. I'm so happy you're excited for my story! Anyway, you're probably tired of my babbling. So, until next chapter!**

**-Hay**


	5. 4: In Which They Are In Trouble

Chapter 4:

The battle was long and hard. Well, of course it was! It was a freaking battle! But anyway…

When he was flying on the sow, Percy swore he saw Roy and Artemis running across the rooftops, shooting arrows. And when the drakon was killed, he swore he saw a red blur behind enemy lines. And whenever the red blur appeared, a monster disintegrated. He thought he once saw a green girl flying! It didn't help him when he thought he saw Kaldur wielding… Were those water swords? It also freaked him out when there was this creepy laugh, and then something exploded. But he wrote it off as the Mist. Except for the exploding part. Even the Mist can't cover that up.

*LINE BREAKING!*

All the demigods lined up in the throne room. Well, that's what the demigods thought. There was also an Atlantean, Martian, Kryptonian, and a mortal, not that they knew that. Only Annabeth and Clarisse did. One by one, all of the demigods were called up. They were praised by their bravery and honor. The injured were healed, and the dead mourned. Artemis and Roy received quivers that never ran out of arrows. Wally was given a pair of shoes that were charmed so that he would never trip. Then the party started. Most of the demigods stayed up 'til 11 or later, but not a certain group of teenage heroes. They only stayed until 6:30.

"Perhaps we should return to the Cave. Our mentors are probably wondering where we are." Kaldur spoke quietly.

Robin moaned. "I totally forgot! We disappeared off the radar a few hours ago! Bats is gonna freak!"

Wally groaned too. "I better be home for dinner! My mom…" he trailed off, thinking of the horrors.

"Let's go!" Wally sprinted off in the direction of the elevator. The rest of the team trailed behind him.

When they had finally caught up to Wally, they found him stopped by three men. The first was a man with salt-and-pepper hair and laugh lines around his eyes. He and Wally were laughing at some joke.

The second man was tan, and was wearing a Tommy Bahama shirt. He too was laughing. The third man had a much more serious, platinum striped suit on. But his mouth was slightly curved. That soon changed when he saw the 6 teenagers approaching.

The third man cleared his throat. The other two stopped laughing, but did not stop smiling. The third started speaking hesitantly.

"We… we gods would like to, er, thank you heroes for ummm… assisting our children defending Olympus. In return, we would, uh, like to reward you for *cough* helping. For you, Ms. M'orzz, this dagger." He handed her a six-inch dagger made of celestial bronze. He turned towards Conner. "For you, Mr. Kent, this charm. It will help you fly." He could see his eyes light up, and he smiled slightly.

The second man stepped forward. "Kaldur'ahm, I present you with this charm. It will help you stay hydrated above water." Kaldur nodded.

"Thank you, Lord…" He trailed off, not knowing the god's name.

The man smiled. "Poseidon." Kaldur's eyes widened. He bowed deeply.

"Thank you, Lord Poseidon." Robin snickered. It looked like he was about to kiss the god's hand and scream, "I'M NOT WORTHY!" The first ma—sorry, god coughed. Everyone's attention turned towards him.

"And I would like to present this to Mr. Gra—"Poseidon nudged him, "Robin." He handed him a dagger like Megan's. "It's charmed to help you hide in the smallest of shadows." He grinned slightly. "That's my domain: Hermes, lord of sneaking around and practical jokes. Mr. Grumpy-Pants is Zeus." He pointed towards the third god, who glared at him. Hermes ignored it. "One last thing." He leaned towards Wally, and whispered something in his ear. Wally turned red as his hero's costume, but nodded. Hermes clapped his hands. "Well, I'm not one for love advice-"

They all heard "That's my job!" echoed around the courtyard.

"—But I think it's time for you to go." He turned towards Zeus, asking a silent question. Zeus nodded.

"You can tell them." Everyone looked confused, but Robin paled slightly as he realized what Hermes was talking about. He was in hot water now…

*LINE BREAKING!*

The team stepped into the elevator. Robin was continually getting paler, thinking about the punishment he would receive. It didn't help that 'Stayin' Alive' was playing in the background.

Finally, the elevator dinged and opened. And you'll never guess who was waiting for them! Batman, Flash, Green Arrow, Black Canary, Aquaman, and Martian Manhunter. All in civilian clothing, of course. And they looked mad.

"You've got some explaining to do." Batman-but-not-Batman growled.

Wally fidgeted. He didn't like the looks he was receiving from his Uncle Barry. He laughed nervously.

"Hehe… Well, gotta run!" He tried to speed off. Keyword being tried. Flash grabbed him before he could get far.

"Explain. Now." The enraged Batman-in-civilian-clothing growled. Robin paled and decided that Batman was not in the mood. He started talking.

"Well… It all started with a phone call…"

**Here's chapter 4! When was the last time I updated... HOLY- 2 weeks!? What the heck have I been doing? This is the last chapter before the epilogue. So I'm gonna post the epilogue tomorrow. I pinkie promise! It's not even a page long in my notebook... Anyway...**

**Cassmate: Yes, Cass, I get it.**

**The Girl Nightwing: Yeah, I like that part too. I was going to add another part with Aphrodite, but decided not to. It was too OOC.**

**LuvStruckWriter: Hey. Hey Abby... Dick. Hehehehehehehehehehehehehehe he!**

**readingisdabest: Your welcome. **

**Epiloge, here I come!**

**-Hay**


	6. Epilogue

Epilogue:

"Kid Flash, Fail." The computer calmly announced.

"Evil Harpy." Said speedster thought to himself, as he was once again beaten by Artemis. He was about to say so aloud, when he noticed an Iris Message cloud her vision. He could see Annabeth on the other side. He sped over to see what they were talking about.

"-king Camp Half-Blood. We can't be there right now, but we need you there to help defend it." She was saying. Artemis only nodded.

"Yes. We will have to notify our mentors. You should have seen how much they freaked out when we disappeared on Olympus." Annabeth looked troubled.

"But you'll be there, right?" Artemis nodded.

"And Annabeth?" She stopped Annabeth before she could break the connection.

"Yes?" Artemis smirked.

"You can do it. A daughter of Athena can do anything." Artemis broke the connection. Wally finally got to ask the burning question that was on his mind his mind throughout this whole conversation.

"What's happening at Camp?" Artemis's smile vanished.

"Rome. The Romans are attacking. We have one month to prepare." Wally paled, but nodded. It was time to break out the celestial bronze again. Wally scooped her up, and he sped off to the living room, where the rest of the team was waiting for them to finish sparring.

The team looked up in surprise when Wally sped in with Artemis in her arms. The two had been dating for about 6 months, but they still bickered terribly. Normally, Artemis would complain about this endlessly, but not today. They could tell something horrible had happened, just by the looks on their faces. Artemis finally broke the deafening silence that had overcome Mt. Justice.

"Guys, Camp Half-Blood needs us. The battle is about to begin."

**-.-'. That's all I have to say. Of course, they one day I promise to post a chapter, I forget my notebook at school. Wa wa wawawawa... Anyway, this is the last chapter! I'm probably going to post a one-shot to make it up. Yes, Cass, I'm going to post it! In fact, that's the one-shot. So... Bye for now!**

**-Hay**


End file.
